


Sleeping Memory

by slaynationmp4s



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke has sleep paralysis, Clexa, F/F, Happy Ending, Lexa isn’t dead, Nightmare, Sleep Paralysis, kiss, soft, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: “When the world sleepsMy mind is never at peaceIn constant paralysisUntil you give me a kiss”Or Clarke saved Lexa’s life but has sleep paralysis and can’t stop seeing her lover getting shot.





	Sleeping Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little poem a few days ago and thought that it could be a good one for a Clexa fanfic, hope you’ll like it :)

“When the world sleeps  
My mind is never at peace  
In constant paralysis  
Until you give me a kiss”

 

Bang. 

Clarke can’t stop hearing this sound in her ear, she can’t stop seeing this memory over and over again.  
She’s standing behind Titus and sees him trying to shoot the Clarke in front of him. But the door opens.

Bang.

She sees Lexa getting shot in the stomach by the stray bullet, she sees the flicker in her eyes as she is relieved her lover wasn’t the one hit.  
Clarke’s eyes filled with tears, watching herself trying to save Lexa’s life.  
“Stop this. I know that this is a nightmare so let me out.” She said with a shaky voice.  
Clarke turned away from the painful memory and walked to the door, she tried to open it, it was locked. Clarke took a deep breath and said louder:  
“ Let me out of here now, let me get out of my head.” She tried to open the door again but still nothing.

Behind her, Lexa was accepting her faith. She was accepting that dying was the best sacrifice she could make if it meant that her lover would still live.  
As a tear rolled down her cheek, Clarke lost her patience and started banging the door.  
“LET ME OUT. I WANT TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD, PLEASE”  
Clarke was full of madness as she was trying to open this damn door, banging, punching, kicking, nothing she was trying worked.  
After a few minutes, Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and fell down on the floor with her back against the door. 

The only thing she could do was cry while watching Lexa dying on her bed.  
“I just want to get out of here.” Said Clarke with a weak voice while trying to wipe away the tears on her face.  
But in that moment, as if someone had finally heard her, a hole appeared under Clarke. Suddenly she was falling in the void, screaming as the darkness wrapped around her.

Suddenly Clarke woke up, she was sweaty and couldn’t breathe. The image of Lexa dying and herself falling were frozen in her head, that was the only thing she could see.  
“Clarke” said a voice echoing from far away “Clarke you’re okay”  
She was still struggling to breath but realized that she was not surrounded by darkness anymore, she was sitting in a bed full of fur.  
“I’m here Clarke, you are not falling anymore.” As the voice sounded closer Clarke finally recognized it was Lexa’s.

“Im not dead, look at me”  
Clarke looked up and finally saw Lexa sitting right in front her and holding her shoulders.  
“Lexa?”  
“Yes it’s me Clarke, I’m right here”  
Lexa slowly put one hand on Clarke’s cheek still holding one of her shoulders with the other hand. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and looked into her eyes. “I saw you die. I tried to get out, to stop this but I was paralyzed, I was stuck in this room with you dying over and over again.” Lexa sighed, she was so beautiful with her wavy brown hair and soft green eyes that always calmed down Clarke.  
“I’m right here Clarke, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Lexa then lifted up her nightgown and showed her stomach with a clearly visible round scar in the middle.  
“This is nothing else than a scar, a memory. You saved me and that is the only thing that matters.”  
“I know but I can’t control this sleep paralysis thing, it doesn’t happen on a regular basis and I have nothing to help me through it.”  
“You have me, I’ll always be there for you.” Said Lexa with a cute face.  
Clarke looked at her and let out a small smile.  
“Yeah you’re right, I love you Lexa.”  
“I love you Clarke.”  
The two young women exchanged a warm soft kiss then went back to sleep, Clarke resting her head on Lexa’s chest and listening to her heartbeat.  
The love of her life was alive and happy, so if sleep paralysis was the price to pay for that, Clarke thought it was totally worth it.


End file.
